


【迦周】潦草

by ZEROASHREL



Series: 迦周 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Summary: 你还好吗，他从远处走来，穿着一件带帽外套。深蓝色，迦尔纳想，比这条街任何颜色都平淡，又像某个门店的霓虹招牌，甘愿夺目、耀眼，甘愿掉到水沟里。迦尔纳觉得这是适合雨天的颜色，适合现在，也适合任何一个预想的河岸。他见那人走近，把兜帽摘掉，又把蓝色脱下来，丢到他身上。来者没有带伞，雨落到深色的皮肤上，又掉到地上，他那双沾了水的睫毛也垂下，随着眼睛看向地面。是认识的人吗，一双手从后面伸来，抚过他的耳边的头发，落到肩上。不是，但或许吧。男孩偏过头去，理了理衬衫。阿周那，你真是一个好心的孩子，那上了年纪的声音，现也染上了种慈爱的意味。那粗重的手，也把身上的西服外套脱下，披在男孩身上。下雨了，迦尔纳想，他在离开在这么说着。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer - Relationship, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Karna | Lancer of Red - Relationship, 迦周, 迦尔纳 - Relationship, 阿周那 - Relationship
Series: 迦周 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135616
Kudos: 1





	【迦周】潦草

你还好吗，他从远处走来，穿着一件带帽外套。深蓝色，迦尔纳想，比这条街任何颜色都平淡，又像某个门店的霓虹招牌，甘愿夺目、耀眼，甘愿掉到水沟里。迦尔纳觉得这是适合雨天的颜色，适合现在，也适合任何一个预想的河岸。他见那人走近，把兜帽摘掉，又把蓝色脱下来，丢到他身上。来者没有带伞，雨落到深色的皮肤上，又掉到地上，他那双沾了水的睫毛也垂下，随着眼睛看向地面。是认识的人吗，一双手从后面伸来，抚过他的耳边的头发，落到肩上。不是，但或许吧。男孩偏过头去，理了理衬衫。阿周那，你真是一个好心的孩子，那上了年纪的声音，现也染上了种慈爱的意味。那粗重的手，也把身上的西服外套脱下，披在男孩身上。下雨了，迦尔纳想，他在离开在这么说着。

这世上有很多得不到的街道，就算你花钱去买掉，也无法改变他们的现状。吉尔伽美什说着，又指了指外面的天，就像现在这个时候，如果你去走走，也能看到很多漂亮的年轻生物，什么样的都有，就是全穿着不知道多久以前的校服，不过最近比较流行，你说呢。我没有这个意思，迦尔纳说，他那头凌乱的头发终于用发胶收拾整齐了一次，整个人显得占地面积更小了一些，他睁着那双看起来没睡醒的青色眼睛，鼻子又觉得有些痒，他不满的把手伸过去摸了摸。你的意思是，她看起来和其他人不同，导致你被追杀倒地联系我之前，还能被一件外套拯救。吉尔伽美什皱着眉看着那件和他眉心同样褶巴的衣服，嚷嚷着这和掉到垃圾桶里的杂种也没什么两样了。我只想找到他，迦尔纳打了一个喷嚏后，终于舒服了些，他咬了一口苹果，又把自己全身都塞到沙发里。你看起来就像是块患得患失的飞饼，吉尔伽美什说，你想让我怎么做，我可以做到找遍全市的高中，看那个该死的，可能是伪造年纪的，把你迷的不行的女孩的脸，然后呢，你想做什么，你连那张脸也没看清，就想找到她，然后再花钱买她一晚吗？什么女孩，迦尔纳越陷越深，又觉得自己肚子咕咕叫，我遇到的是个男孩，比我矮一点，但过两年应该会长高吧。吉尔伽美什大笑起来，听听，他说，我要是告诉那个太阳的，指不定见到怎样愉悦的脸！迦尔纳，你是已经想要养孩子了吗？迦尔纳没说话了，在长久的咀嚼下，他把苹果核丢到垃圾桶里，站起身来。啊。他突然发了一声。怎么了，吉尔伽美什掏了掏耳朵，迦尔纳打开门，夏天的空气全窜入内室，他就那么站着，一脸恍然的说那个名字好像是叫阿周那这件事。

我查到了，但你也看到了。阿周那，上周刚过了十七岁生日，也不知道多心大才会用本名去做那些事情。父母兄弟死于一场空难，看起来不太像纯粹的意外事故，但他本人也没有表现出强烈的逆反心理，反而活的很平稳。平稳？迦尔纳问，把车停在校门口第三颗树下面。对，吉尔伽美什说，像个没事人一样，既没有挥霍父母留下的财产，也没有借此消失，去旅游，总之就是把所有的娱乐项目都割舍了一样。当然他成绩不错，据说还是学生会主席的有力竞选者。谢谢，迦尔纳说，把耳机塞回盒子。隔着墨镜，他眯着眼睛寻找着，又思索着对方的模样。其实从知道名字的那一刻，他已经见到了阿周那的照片，那是有出众面容的男孩，褐色皮肤，眼睛弧度很好看，却被定格成一副冷酷的模样。但就同辈评价，阿周那一向彬彬有礼，教养极好，连说话的声调都完美的不可思议。太累了，迦尔纳想，就算有空调，他也觉得太阳从树荫下面又凭空长出。也许这就是我的热度，他转了转眼睛，看到穿着校服衬衣的阿周那从门口走出来。

我们见过面的，迦尔纳倚着车摘下墨镜。阿周那看着他，又看了眼他身后亮眼的红色跑车，扭头就走。我不知道你不喜欢这样，迦尔纳说，我以为我很普通。一点也不，阿周那说，用吸管戳了戳杯子里的西柚。就在两周前，下雨天，我在街角看到你了，你给我了一件你的衣服。所以，衣服呢？阿周那问他，迦尔纳眨了眨眼。你不是来还我衣服的吗？阿周那扯了扯嘴，迦尔纳说不是，我只是想找到你，然后，看看你的脸。阿周那觉得自己把毕生的修养都散在了这个瘦高男人身上，他对自己的处境不以为然，也没有觉得羞耻，只是直白的表述就足以让人心生怒火。你说话从不思考吗，先生？阿周那站起身来，迦尔纳看着他短袖衬衫领口的褐色皮肤，又抬起头看他的眼睛。这是现实的阿周那，只有这样是现实的，他想，也跟着站了起来，拉住他的手腕。先生，阿周那显得很愤怒。我不会浪费你的时间的，迦尔纳说，但就今天，我想带你一起走。

然后呢。奥斯曼狄斯哈哈大笑，他横躺在沙发上，刚喝过一口鸡尾酒。没什么，只是被拒绝了。迦尔纳面无表情的说，奥斯曼狄斯笑的更欢了，他立马坐起来，把杯子放在桌子上。那你现在呢，你目的达到了，是要走吗。不是，迦尔纳说，我现在正在街头。街头？对，迦尔纳说，我在看着他站着，不过生意好像不太好的样子。那是肯定的，奥斯曼狄斯说，你是想重操旧业吗？并无此意，迦尔纳回答着，又见有人凑过去。失陪了，他说，接着挂掉了连线。

在街角的男男女女里，阿周那并不是那么醒目。并非脸的原因，他穿的太过普通，比起礼服或者校服，他只是一件白色的衬衣，外面套一件外套，让帽子把自己的脸遮起来，也不会站在最前或最后方，颇有一副不想叫人瞧见的样子。但他是自愿的，迦尔纳想，除了他自己，没有人能强迫他。我的客人被你吓跑了，阿周那说，他刻意摆出一副和白天不同的样子，但很拙劣，迦尔纳想，走上前去。他比阿周那要高个半头，穿着黑色的西装和红色外套，却没有好好的穿着。阿周那想，来者的脸上没有挑衅，甚至没有欲望，他面无表情的说着应该情感丰富的话，甚至对自己的嘲讽无动于衷。迦尔纳见他那张漂亮的脸上，也挂上了轻佻的笑，他想笑的更好一点，更快乐一点，却不知道会为此增加自己的痛苦。我要买你，迦尔纳说，我会出比他们高更多的价格，但如果你不喜欢听的话，我可以不说，我并无此意。我很贵的，阿周那说，迦尔纳却笑了，他点了点头，又凑近了一些，说那现在我可以吻你了吗。

他几乎是强迫自己接受这些堪称粗俗的词汇，如果想要成为一个人，就要成为他身边的一切。阿周那想，又闭上眼睛，他有些不记得自己第一次是怎么过去的了。但痛感还是叫他张慌，叫他攥紧床单，把脑袋埋到枕头里去。而在那场算得上是盛大的灾难里，他也充当了被告知的角色，至始至终没有自我意愿的参与并成为了最重要的部位。在那之前，我就已经这样，他说，用胳膊遮住半张脸，迦尔纳吻他的手背，又亲他的肩膀，把他按到床上。你喜欢这样的感觉吗，迦尔纳问，不喜欢，阿周那说，但这样会让我清醒，让我知道，我的确活着。我并没有那么悲伤，他低着头，看着自己被捅入地方一进一出的手指。我也没有不悲伤，痛苦，但事到如今，我得到了一切，得到了我该得到的什么，所以不会满足。我需要把自己搞坏，搞烂，才能觉得我的确如此，就像现在。迦尔纳听到他笑了一声，又短促的叫了一下，他按对了地方，也觉得扩张的差不多了。你下面会松掉也会害羞成这样吗，迦尔纳问道，阿周那没来得及回答就被堵住了嘴。他又被按倒，被进入，被亲吻，被各种各样的人占有，又用自己的幸运侮辱着各种各样的人。我的出生就是一种炫耀，如果我不出生的话，也不会死亡，但不是这样的。他喘着气，贴在玻璃上，他看到迦尔纳公寓下的街道，看到飞起来的小鸟，又觉得这里距离地面太近，强烈的羞耻心叫他惊恐，却又发觉内里的浪涌愈发翻滚，他的脑袋，也变成潮水的骚动，一阵一阵的触及太阳。他的身躯起起伏伏，他的四肢断断续续，他在高潮中拼凑，又在结束后的几秒内经历了无数次死亡。

你很敏感，也很有经验，不，也许你是想让我感受到这样。迦尔纳咬他的脖子，又亲他的睫毛，这时他身上并无雨水，也不再居高临下盯着狼狈的逃亡者。那个瞬间，我以为你是来展示自己的，迦尔纳说，又进入的更深了一点。比如说，阿周那看着他，撑着身子的手有些抖。你害怕和我接触，不只是我，还有其他人，也许你这样的人只有扎在人堆里才能明白自己与众不同吧。迦尔纳的技术很烂，亲吻蛮横无理，连行动都带着种粗野。这样的高瘦男人，在视觉冲击下，却也显得打紧的扎眼。迦尔纳从他的脖子亲到下体，把他的前端都含住，他不喜欢这样，阿周那想，他的欲望掌控在别人手里，比起自慰，这种感觉糟透了，但把自己全部交出去的错觉叫他兴奋，他甘愿被摆弄，又期待着这样未发生的事情。不要射，迦尔纳说，捂住了他的眼睛，阿周那什么都看不到，指缝的光朦朦胧胧，他被困在液体中，困在瓶子口，困在翅膀最外边的羽毛上。阿周那动了动身子，迦尔纳说你喜欢这样吧，你是喜欢的，你缠住我不放手，就算我把其他东西塞进去也是一样吧。他退出来，伸进去手指，又把手指拿出来，塞进去猫尾巴状的震动棒。很大，很痛苦，阿周那想，毛绒的质感缠绕在他的腿上，又湿答答的，仿佛是他身子的一部分。他觉得按钮被按下，开启，尾巴开始讨好的盘旋，不满的摇摆，迦尔纳在一旁用手玩他的尾巴，玩他的阴茎，又告诉他没关系，很漂亮。迦尔纳的评价直白且生硬，但他确实想这么说，阿周那懂了，他被频率磨的发疯，又把双腿缠在迦尔纳的腰上。

可他还是那样一副神情，被击溃，被折磨，被羞辱，却还是一样的，来自优秀被破坏的，无动于衷人们的神情。但阿周那又不一样，迦尔纳发觉他是渴望自己的优秀的，保持优秀非常痛苦，他说，去亲阿周那的耳后，你已经习惯这样了吗。不要看我，阿周那说，不要提问我，他用双手遮住自己的脸，喃喃道，不要看向我了。

这就是你想要做的吗，迦尔纳从车里走出来，这次他换了一辆白色的，自己也只是穿了一身便装，没有系领带。他走过去，走到学校后面的小巷，又蹲下来，看向阿周那。他的衣服全脏了，有灰有泥土也有血，他那张狼狈的脸，现看来也比先前折磨多倍，迦尔纳却笑了，他伸出右手，抚过阿周那的脸庞，又亲掉了他嘴角的血迹，他们不动声色的接了一个吻。你是来嘲笑我的吗，坐在地上的阿周那说，别无此意，迦尔纳说，但偶尔看到你狼狈不堪，还有点新奇。他们在小巷里做了，从阿周那拽着他的领子吻上来开始，他们在墙壁上抽插，又到车里口交。阿周那的躯体蜷缩起来，他叫着，又呜咽着，阻止着自己。迦尔纳褪去他的校服外套，褪去他的皮带和裤子，又给他披上自己的外套，把他按在那块红色的布上做爱。阿周那卸力了，他歪倒在上面，又在上面蹭着精液。你是要做些难为保洁人员的事情吗，迦尔纳说，阿周那冷哼一声，又把外套穿起来，缩到角落里去。

为什么打架，迦尔纳问，递给他一个盒子。如果我不回答，我就得不到它吗，阿周那看着他，全身上下只披着他那件外套。你也许有裸体穿衣服的喜好，但不得不说，你这样非常好看。迦尔纳的表情并未柔和，作为成年人，他反而显得太过僵硬。他也得承认的是，面对阿周那，他偶尔也会觉得苦恼，不知用什么态度去面对。他充当饲主，宠物却好高傲，明确表明自己不需要，也不需要那样。你并没有包养我，除去性爱外，我不想和你有任何关联，阿周那之前是那样说的。在接过礼物后，没有把它们丢到垃圾箱里的阿周那又这样的说了。但你很喜欢，迦尔纳盯着阿周那有些崩不住的脸说，你的眼睛明显亮了。闭嘴，先生，你不说话更好，阿周那脸红了，把头偏到另一边。但他抵不住这个诱惑，哪怕这看起来不像是一个品学兼优的高中生该接受的那样，好吧，站在街头揽客的高中生更不像话了。迦尔纳见阿周那拿起叉子，小心翼翼的挖了一口，表情该怎么说，无比满足，看着很有胃口。无论怎么观察，都能理解到阿周那很受用这样的心情，虽说很喜欢，但他也没有做出其他改变，如果忽略那越来越快的速度，这将是和其他晚餐没有区别的实践。那为什么不吃草莓，迦尔纳问，阿周那优雅的拿纸巾擦了擦嘴，说好吃的应该留到最后，这是谁都懂得的道理吧。迦尔纳木讷的点了点头，伸手把草莓塞到了嘴里，阿周那叫了一声，气的头毛炸起，他用那难以置信，咬牙切齿的语气叫他迦尔纳先生，又僵着一双手，摆出一副时刻准备把迦尔纳掐死的样子。不太好吃，是酸的，迦尔纳说，阿周那瞪了他一眼，说我觉得好吃就好，不必多嘴，迦尔纳先生，我不知道你之前是怎么度过的，但就您这样糟糕的吃相和恶劣的性格，我真的时刻。他话没说完，又被迦尔纳堵住嘴，迦尔纳伸出舌头，抵住他的口腔，又捧住他的脸，试图更近一步。我没有骗你，你尝，迦尔纳说，阿周那目瞪口呆。

为什么打架，迦尔纳又问，他拿着一大捧花站在校门口，阿周那拎着书包出来，看到花里长了迦尔纳，迦尔纳又动了动，把花移到下面一点。先别在这里说，阿周那面红耳赤，拽住他的手就往旁边走，两个人一起坐到车里。我以为你会喜欢这样，迦尔纳失望的举了举手里的花，阿周那捂住脸说别提这个，我不想再回顾刚刚经历的事情，你知道我的同学会怎么问我吗，先生？迦尔纳不以为然，他说不是说好了吗，我是你的追求者，虽然我并不是，但我没有想此刻断绝我们的关系。阿周那在手里露出一只眼睛，那只眼睛看向他，又重新盖回手里。我告诉他们你是我哥哥，阿周那说，迦尔纳看向他，把拿着花的手放下。怎么了，阿周那朝后移了一下，迦尔纳摇摇头，反而摆出一副高兴的样子，没想到你喜欢玩这样的情趣，不愧是阿周那。阿周那呲牙咧嘴，把手伸到开门处。

听说你会跳舞。迦尔纳说，他见阿周那抱臂站在他面前，一脸恼羞成怒。迦尔纳说，我之前不知道，你的表情如此丰富，但我并不讨厌。阿周那拎起那件宝蓝色的裙子，说我不会穿这种东西的。但你会跳舞吧，迦尔纳说，阿周那点了点头，在很早以前学过，不过现在也该忘光了。我从未见到别人跳舞，迦尔纳说，我每次都会离那些地方远远的，我觉得以我这样的身躯，很难变得柔软。阿周那愣了一下，他说这就是你觉得跳舞的一定是女孩儿的理由吗，这是刻板印象，可悲的迦尔纳。迦尔纳笑了笑，他说是吗，我想见识一下，见识你在这样的音乐下面会变成什么样。阿周那会弹钢琴，会脱掉穿着白衬衣跳舞，甚至会拉小提琴。他沐浴在音乐中，这个下午，或者这个傍晚，偶尔迦尔纳会听他弹一首，更多时候是，迦尔纳在睡去的时候被这样的声音唤醒。音乐是他的朋友，迦尔纳想，这样的人，被那样虚无的，不存在的东西包裹着，这样的人，不像小鸟，能跳舞轻盈的舞蹈。他虽然移动着，却不漂浮，被沉重的拉扯着，却还是起舞了。迦尔纳说，你就像八音盒上的小人，需要扭动，才可以借力展现，但如果没有人驱使你，恐怕连这点幸福你也会忘却吧。阿周那把手指按在鲜红的哆上，又把手掌放在深蓝的咪上，他按了所有的嗖，接着不动了，他把双手放在膝盖上，抬起头对迦尔纳说，要来跳舞吗。

迦尔纳的动作笨拙，肢体不协调，就像吃饭一样，只使劲塞到嘴里，全然不管自己是否接纳。你得到的，只是为了给予吗，阿周那说，他踩了一脚迦尔纳，发誓要用这脚把之前的疼痛都补回来。他长高了，迦尔纳想，相处中，阿周那发生了变化，少年人总是意味着生长，就像他亲手栽培的那些花一样，长到全盛时候，就会采摘下来，送给与他相符的人。他们并不适合起舞，也不适合在一起谈话，甚至连音乐的那些知识，迦尔纳都只是略知一二，是因为我没有选择，迦尔纳说，阿周那看着他，却说你选的够多了，你没有得到的痛苦，只有得不到的痛苦，比起得到的失去，你更有得不到后的期待和惊喜。那我们是相反的吧，迦尔纳说，阿周那点了点头。我知道在其他人眼里，你是胡闹，你甚至不去掩饰自己，只为了引人注意。我觉得这是幼稚的，阿周那，你在糟蹋自己，但我并不否认你的行为和做出这样行为的你，我觉得这是经过思考后的东西，阿周那，这其实就是你的选择。迦尔纳用头抵住他的额头，拉近他们的距离，他看着阿周那那双眼睛，乌黑，无知，无畏，他突然觉得这样就很好了，保持这样，也就太好了。你就算身体得到破坏，只要你愿意，这就是一场修炼，如果你厌倦，你就会脱离他们，迦尔纳说，他们拥在了一起。

你还好吗，阿周那问，迦尔纳看着他，两人之间隔了一块玻璃，阿周那把门推开，迦尔纳把花插到花瓶里说还可以。他全身都湿透了，白色的翘起的头发也软绵绵的贴在脸上。阿周那点点头，对他说我要走了，迦尔纳也点了点头，问他晚上想吃什么。两个人坐在餐桌上，面对面，吃一块草莓蛋糕。迦尔纳把草莓拿起来，又用叉子叉上去，递给阿周那，阿周那把那颗草莓咬掉，吞到肚子里。是被发现了吗，迦尔纳问，你的目的也达到了。阿周那说不是，他们早就发现我，只是想让我自生自灭，自我烂掉罢了，但这么久了，也到了时候，所以我需要去迎接什么。迦尔纳问，你愿意这样做吗，你丢弃了自己，来寻找存在的价值，现如今，你想通，你的选择只是回去吗。阿周那默不作声，伸出手沾了一口奶油，他就这样吃着，最后把蛋糕捏在手里，咬着吃。我也可以做到这点，阿周那说，迦尔纳看着他，说我惯常施舍，也擅长给予，你不愿意，你也可以拒绝，但是我想说的是，你可以选择其他的路。迦尔纳说，生命并不只有前进和后退，还有停止和摇摆，不做出选择也算是一种选择，他伸出手去，对阿周那说，阿周那，你可以来这里，之后，还有很久以后，希望你不会忘记，这个瞬间我们发生的事情。我知道这样会非常，难以记住，好的坏的，也像是英雄史诗里的流星一样，但现在，你和我站在存在的地板上，就算是倒过来，我们也会是存在的自己。

他们湿漉漉的做了，把地板，蛋糕，餐桌，钢琴都变得湿漉漉。玻璃上是雨水，阿周那身上的液体也随着雨水一起流下，迦尔纳亲他，却不说爱他，阿周那想摇头，把这些可笑的东西都从身上丢去。我在听你说话，他说不出口，他听着雨声，又希望雷声震穿自己，把自己丢到空中蒸发。如果只是惨叫一声可以达到的永恒，我宁可接受无边的痛苦，阿周那想，又死死抓住迦尔纳的肩膀，好让自己不在山巅掉落。我会跟你走的，阿周那说，他捂住迦尔纳的眼睛，主动吻上去，就在明天，最晚后天，我回去收拾东西，接着回来找你。他不愿意看迦尔纳的表情，自顾自的说着，他说他想去一些地方，想去品尝酒，去抽烟，然后被呛得咳嗽。想把烟头丢在大街上，又捡起来，把糖果塞满口袋，发给任何想要的小孩，我什么都想做，阿周那说，我想得到新的人生，远离规整的，结合性爱的，我想逃离我自己。他显得快活极了，迦尔纳想，那样的笑容，他也该见到过。也许在黄昏，在辽阔的荒原，在拉弓前，学习的少年开始展示成果，年长者看向他，就好像看到了一片海。但与此不同的，他们大笑着，真正快乐的，没有苦难与战争的，真的，迦尔纳想，他掐掐自己的脸想。他喜欢黄昏的太阳，从地底升起的一片汪洋，他看到阿周那，阿周那看向他，正如这光辉的，他想，他无忧无虑的快乐，无忧无虑的悲伤，无忧无虑的阿周那，无忧无虑。他们又接吻了，快感叫他们惊喜，睡意又叫他们缠绵。再也没什么大不了了，迦尔纳想，他觉得幸福极了。

迦尔纳醒来的时候，天刚亮，他收拾好行李，开车前往码头。他站在阿周那选好的邮轮上，站在人影的左边或者右边，他觉得自己的身子在海里一上一下，又在甲板上融进更深的地方。那是一声长鸣，会恼人的，迦尔纳想，阿周那会选择穿深蓝衬衫白色马甲的西装，会把自己的头发打理的很好，这个世上没有几个人知道他睡觉起来头发的张狂，迦尔纳笑了，他想起那双模糊视线的黑眼睛，又眨了眨眼。一下，两下，三下，船移动起来，他走上甲板，亲吻了露有皱巴蓝边的行李箱。

FIN


End file.
